


Christian Brutal Sniper x Reader (Remastered) *HIATUS*

by ElliotTriesToWrite



Series: Christian Brutal Sniper x Reader (Remastered) [1]
Category: Christian Brutal Sniper - Fandom, Freak Fortress 2, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christianity allusions, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert, Series, maybe smut?, re written fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotTriesToWrite/pseuds/ElliotTriesToWrite
Summary: You are a housekeeper for the BLU team, working a fairly normal life. Until one night when a man in black and red decides to get revenge...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a re-written version of Christian Brutal Sniper x Reader on Deviantart (By DatRandomSpy).

Y’know working as a house keeper for Mann Co. was certainly one of the many things I’d thought I’d never do. In my line of work; I cooked, I cleaned, I made sure weapons were polished and reloaded for the mercenaries next battle. I worked with Builders League United (a.k.a ‘the BLU Team’) and truth to be told it was pretty bizarre, I was respected by the team and seen as almost to family to them and vice versa.

The opposite team Reliable Excavation Demolition, would often win battles which would infuriate my team with good reason. So when the stars would finally align and the RED team would allow my team to win a battle, we would always party. Tonight’s party had presented itself with drinking and story-telling with Scout who in fact, would bullshit each story like there is no tomorrow! But my duty of a house keeper demanded me to rest early as it was 11pm. “You guys enjoy the party I have to go to bed, see you in the morning!” I said wishing them a good night as they did the same. I left the party and entered my room, as small and wide as it was it was all mine and boy did I love it! I stripped off my work clothes and dressed myself into my amazingly soft pyjamas. They seemed to be more comfortable the harder I worked. I wrapped myself in my blankets and fell into a deep slumber.  
I groaned and shifted under my blankets, the noise in the recreation room were doing my head in! I had swore to any deity above if those men were roaring and shouting because of shots I would personally send their heads back to their mothers in a gift basket! Filling up with rage, I yanked open the door and the yelling had stopped. What the hell was going on? Taking a few gentle steps I was meant with a horrid scene. 

Blood scattered across the walls, fresh blood oozing from their corpses, the team had their limbs and organs torn apart from their bodies. I was frozen in terror, I felt like vomiting as my heat paced quickly and my blood running cold. Who in the hell could have done this? Just then, I heard voices. I scurried back to my room not closing the door fully to see who the voices were. I saw an enemy Spy; his suit was very identical to my own team’s but instead a maroon colour. He was French and he was calling to another voice but I could not see who the other man was, “You got blood on my suit again, Sniper.” I heard a giggle from the other voice. “Well mate you shouldn’t be wearing bloody ten thousand dollar suits in missions like these,” It was clear he was an Australian man and assumingly the RED Sniper, something about that was odd to me but I couldn’t remember at the time.  
The Australian continued “Look mate, if ya want to be useful go see if we can find any info on how the ‘ell we get rid of these cunts.” I knew that the team come back from the dead, they called it “respawning” (it doesn’t make the bloody scene any better). But who was this man? No one knows where the machine responsible for the respawning is, so why was he here?! The Enemy Spy turned to face the direction of my room and I gasped, pacing and crawling underneath the bed. They must of heard me. “Sniper, I heard something.” His French accent spoke up once again, the Australian agreed; “Yeah...” The footsteps became louder and louder leading closer to me. My muscles were tense and my heart beating like it was going to burst out of my chest.  
The bedroom door squeaked open slowly.

Each man went either side of my room I don’t think they were able to see me under my bed, the Spy moved to the left side; examining my drawers, luckily they were just drawers were my socks were kept. Thinking nothing of it he didn’t find anything of interest in the left side of the room. The Sniper however, was cautious. He stood still watching as his team mate left my room, Sniper moves toward my bed side drawers on the right, my stomach sank knowing which drawer he was opening... My underwear drawer. Pulling out a lacy bra of my favourite colour, I could tell he was a bit flustered; “Oi mate! Check this out, they have a sheila on the team!” Spy walked back into the room clearly annoyed. “Well she doesn’t seem to be here, does she?” Sniper laughed, “Aw I was only takin’ the piss.” 

There was a pause.

“Where are you little poppet?” He spoke again walking slower, his voice growing quieter and my heartbeat growing quicker and quicker, and louder and louder. He turns towards my wardrobe. He suddenly yanked both doors open causing me to gasp but my hand clasps with my mouth. 

Another pause.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Was my only thought, I was doomed. I can’t respawn I don’t fight, if I die I’m gone for good. The Australian called out to his comrade once more “She’s not here mate. Let’s just go.” His footsteps move away from my room as the door is closed behind him. I took a moment to think about what the fuck just happened. I have a lot of questions to ask my team and they better give me answers! After a few deep breaths, and preventing tears from swelling into my eyes. I crawled out from underneath my bed, my hands and legs were quivering so much I was surprised I was still standing. I hesitantly reached for the doorknob, opening the door slightly to peek to see if the coast was clear. A few silent seconds passed before I sighed with relief. I opened the door fully.

As I took the first few steps I felt a firm hands grab under my arms and heave me into the air. 

“Gotcha!” The Australian said covering my mouth to conceal my shrieking. I wiggled and squealed but dammit he was too strong! The Spy came closer to be with a damp cloth, I began kicking the Spy. “She’s a feisty one isn’t she?” The man holding me said and just suddenly his hand released from my mouth and I came in contact with the fumes from the cloth, the fumes pulling me into a deep deep slumber.

I blacked out uncertain of my fate.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, had problems with my Microsoft word but it's all sorted now!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Christian Brutal Sniper’s P.O.V~  
A moment had passed; Spy removed the cloth from her mouth hesitantly. She hung unconscious with my arms snacking themselves around hers, I removed myself from my upside down position beginning to process that I was going to take a mysterious girl with me. Who was she? She was as light as a feather so I heaved her on to my shoulder but Spy being the uptight prick that he was scolded me. “That is no way to carry a woman, Sniper.” I glanced back at him before rolling my eyes. I shifted her in a bridal position and got a real gander at her face. She was a pretty little thing. “You’re a pretty little thing, ain’t cha?” I whispered to myself; this woman had a heavenly visage, a wonderful body, I had just wondered what were eyes were like or what her voice would sound like. I had to admit her very appearance had me star struck for a moment. 

Spy interrupted my trance; “She isn’t going to be asleep forever you know,” He folded his arms before continuing. “Are you sure we should be taking her? What use do we have for her?” Spy finished. I began to ponder, “I’ll think about it...” I said. We began to move away from the BLU base but before we left the area I turned to Spy, “Spy go look through the girl’s wardrobe, see if ya’ can find anything nice and find out ‘er name if you can.” Spy folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes before cloaking himself into his surroundings.  
I carried the girl into the old hidden base that I (and occasionally Spy) reside in. Fearing she was going to wake up at any moment I put her into the first room that came into my vision, before closing the door behind me and locking it grumbling what I had planned to do with; ransom? A decoy? God, I didn’t know...

-Later-

~RED Spy’s P.O.V~  
I cloaked myself into the world around me, reluctantly obeying Sniper’s orders. It was clear he infatuated with the girls appearance but who was she? Even me; a trained Spy; a master of infiltration, disguise and espionage had no knowledge of her existence and association with the enemy team. It was strange... I found an old sports bag and began packing and sorting the girls clothes blindly, of all missions this was by the far the most ridiculous! Suddenly, the BLU Team were back and furious as ever. 

“Where is that Sunavabitch?! I’m gonna kill him next time I see him!” I hear the enemy Soldier roar, I hear Spy smoothly speak after, “Ah yes, and get set on fire again?” I sensed the noises of tables being shoved and men yelling. It was immediately stopped when the BLU Scout yapped, “Wait a sec, where the hell is (Y/N)?!” I immediately thought her name was lovely. The BLU team barged into the room but thankfully I was cloaked, I slowly moved the bag under the bed to prevent any suspicion. The team were visibly horrified at the girls disappearance, “(Y/N)? (Y/N)?! Damn search everywhere!” cried Engineer as they looked under the bed and in the wardrobe. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t at least a bit tense in that room and I’d also be lying if I said I didn’t feel bad for the BLU team despite our differences. This girl must have meant a lot to them, so much so that even I didn’t know about her.  
After the chaos of the room had died down I finished packing and vanished without a trace.

-Few hours later-

~Your P.O.V~  
My eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to sunlight that leaked in past the pale curtains. I was dazed, I shot up to look around. This wasn’t my room. The walls were a pale grey, a mahogany chest of drawers on the opposite end of the room which faced the bed, the bed which was beside the thin windows. This definitely wasn’t my room. I tossed the blankets aside sprinting to the door rattling the door knob that came into my grasp, fuck, it was locked. I slammed my body against the door in hopes of smashing the hinges off. “C’mon please open please!” I whimpered to myself in panic. 

“Please.... Please come on, c’mon!” I continued to quietly scream to myself.

Click!

I gasped. My eyes pacing around the dull room searching for anything as a weapon but it was futile. I stood behind the door as it began to creak open. “Salute, mademoiselle?” A voice called out. It was the French man from last night, it wasn’t a nightmare. What the fuck is going on? My back was straight; shoulders tense, legs trembling and my hands balled into a fist. My breath was shallow and I was beginning to sweat. The French man invited himself into the room, scanning the room before turning to face me. I nearly screamed before slapping my hand to my mouth containing it. The Spy’s eyes bored themselves right into mine, I began to feel exposed. He was very slender with pastel blue eyes, he had a defined nose and sharp cheek bones with thin lips. I could tell under the mask he would’ve been a fairly handsome man but I could also tell he had some age on him but if he was just a normal man he wouldn’t have been my type anyway. He smirked gently before addressing me.

“You surprise me (Y/N), I didn’t realise you existed until last night.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“I have my ways.” 

My body was sore from how tense my muscles became, I looked down at the floor. “Ma chérie, relax. I do not intend on hurting you.” I shot back a scowl at him. “Then what do you want with me? And what about that- that monster?!” I yelled back frustratingly. Spy was taken aback but maintained his composure, “He goes by Sniper. I would let you go but, I could lose my job and I don’t want that.” My eyes widened, I already dislike the place and I felt hopeless. And how the hell did he not have a plan yet?!  
“Also, he also wants to see you.” 

“NO!” I squealed, “I’m not going, he hurt my team I want nothing to do with him!” Spy remained silent staring intently at my face, my eyes swelling up with tears. I was terrified. He sighed before exiting the room and returning with my sports bag full of my clothes, he then took his leave, closing the door and locking it. I paused for a moment before realising what he had given me, it hit me like a ton of bricks. “This is my bag! Where the hell did you get this?!” I shouted at the door my whole body and mind filling to the brim with rage!  
Since my only choice was submitting, I had to change into my normal day attire of a t-shirt and black shorts. I sat back on the bed, resting my head between my knees sobbing lightly. “This is just a dream...” I had thought to myself in anguish. The door knocked lightly before the lock clicked open, Spy peeped in before entering. “Come with me s’il vous plait.” I lifted my head, eyes puffy and glossy. Slowly I began walking with Spy down a dark corridor... He was silent once again. 

Clank, clank, clank! 

Was all I could hear as Spy and I strolled down the hall; thoughts of escaping and fear had rambled in my mind, my hands clung to the hem of my shirt, I refused to even look as Spy. He tried to start conversation “I know you’re afraid chérie, so I’ll talk to the Sniper before you meet him.” I nodded in reply whilst gazing at the door Spy stopped at. Spy unlocked the door and I saw the silhouette of him; his legs were crossed and lay themselves on the miniature table, he was lanky and his hat was tipped over covering a good portion of his face. 

“Sniper?” Spy called out.

A grumble was heard and he grew agitated, he must have been disturbed from a nap. “What the ‘ell d’ya want mate?” There was hesitation. 

“The girl she’s here.” 

Sniper took his feet off the table and the lantern in the centre of the table revealed his coal black scruffy beard and the most blood thirsty grin any man could ever witness. “Sniper, I before you meet (Y/N) please be a gentleman and do not hurt her.” Sniper chuckled, “Who said I was gonna hurt the sheila? If she stays on my good side I might let her live.” I trembled.  
Sniper spoke, “C’mon let ‘er in.” Spy held the door open for me and I reluctantly entered. Spy slowly closed the door.  
I stood alone with the Sniper. 

Shivers raked up and down my body.  
“Have a seat (Y/N), that’s your name right?” Sniper broke the ice, with all my mental power I finally took baby steps over to the table, the table was quite miniature (like table for one small). The Sniper waited patiently as I took the chair offered to me, my hands began wrestling with each other and my vision was pointing to the floor. Sniper seemed to amused by my nervous gestures, “Jesus, you really are nervous. Aren’t you a mercenary?” he asked with confusion in his tone. I lifted my head to finally answer but I was met with something very very odd.  
His eyes.

They were red, and they were glowing a deep crimson colour which pierced through my soul. What was he?! I stuttered, “I’m a housekeeper... I don’t fight.” Sniper’s expression shifted to one of disappointment, “Hmm that’s odd, RED doesn’t ‘ave one.” He muttered to himself before continuing, “So you just cook an’ clean?” I nodded. He paused, “Well, that’s boring.” An awkward silence was present. 

“Mate, don’t leave me ‘anging I wan-“

“Why am I here?” I cut him off and he seemed almost surprised.  
“Your team is why, they crossed me and I want payback. Enough said.”  
“No I mean, what do you want with me?” Growing persistent which each vague response he was giving. Sniper was clearly getting frustrated, his nose was scrunched and his fingers tapped the table like a woodpecker. I continued my rant, “What the hell was last night? You mustn’t a single shred of humanity in you!”  
Sniper stared at me coldly as if he had lost all of his patience.

“Funny thing is sheila, I am not human. I don’t feel human. And by god you don’t know a damn thing about me or your own bloody team.” He giggled and his pupils dilated and his eyes shone a brighter red. “When I get the chance I’ll kill your team for good and maybe I’ll just kill you now-!”

SLAP!

I stood upright, the chair had fallen back and my stance was tall. I smacked him across the face shutting him up; I didn’t want to hear that, I didn’t want to be here. Sniper’s fingers traced over the red hand-mark that could be seen past his beard, he laughed ruefully before belting on a hearty cackle. “You really know ‘ow to piss me off you little bitch.” He murmured. He lifted himself from the chair, his fingers still tracing the sore mark and I began to back away towards the door. Sniper reached behind his back and began to pull something from his back, it was a machete! He slashed the table in half and I shrieked!

“Let’s see how much blood’s in ya!” 

My back was pressed against the door, Sniper began pacing himself towards me, I searched for the door knob and swung it open making a run but he grabbed the neck of my shirt and heaved me back away from it. I fell back landing on my side, my heart pounded and pounded and I knew I couldn’t fight him. He loomed over me pointing his copper red machete at me, “Well it’s been nice meeting you (Y/N).” He lifted the knife over his head, I realised his knees were exposed to me and smacked my foot and against his lanky legs.  
He dropped his machete and cursed under his breath; I snatched the machete from him and pointed it at him. My hand was trembling so I used my free hand to steady the weapon in my grasp. I couldn’t stop shaking. He became amused once more.  
“You don’t know how to use that, do you?”

With that, I swung the weapon towards him. CLASH! He deflected my blow with a knife that was on his person, I was in disbelief. “How?!” Blurting out and he laughed at me. “You can’t be too armed.” I pulled back and although his new weapon was small he seemed skilled in all kinds of blades, I was not deterred to fight back. Sniper came charging at me with his blade, I turned my machete downward and there was clash. I grew cocky.

Pushing back I was using all the strength I had inside me, Sniper was unmoved but he seemed entertained at the fact I was trying so hard. He slipped away from and grabbed my cheeks with his gloved hand and lifted me off the ground. He was strong! But he was so lanky! “Aw mate, you’re so cute!” He said very sarcastically. I glared back at him, my machete had been dropped. I surrendered to him and he gave a mock sympathetic look as he was dropped me to the ground bowing my head in defeat.  
“Don’t expect to win against me anytime soon mate, I’m too strong for the likes of you.”  
He continued to look at me from below, I really was weak, and I really was up against something inhumane. 

“Come with me, I’ll take you to your room.”

I climbed back up onto my feet before being lead away from the damaged room; he swung his arm around me before he began to monologue. I flinched but remained in his grasp.  
“Y’know (Y/N), for a real amateur you swing pretty decent with that knife.”  
He continued to rant on and on about “I gave a good slap” and how I have a lack of manners. Engulfing himself in a haze of his own speech my eyes dashed from corner to corner, door to door, examining each curve and bend of the building searching for an exit. We were nearing an end of the corridors and there was a junction a few meters ahead, both had closed doors. I had to take a chance to escape. Pivoting my feet on our trails my hips, torso all spun to one punch which collided on his groin. He stopped grabbing his delicate area as I bolted out of his grasp to the junction. He cursed in agony and groaned in flaming anger “Oh I’m gonna crave you a new cunt!” He spat as he began sprinting towards me; I took a sharp turn to the right entering a room with a window. 

I crashed myself against it swinging the panels wide open. Sniper stopped at his trails; focusing on me from the door way, he stared with wide eyes as his expression was one of disbelief, surprised I was so desperate to escape. I slowly backed away facing him, sitting on the sill of the window before pushing myself away. 

“No!”

The atmosphere became silent. I opened my eyes to see the world from the outside; the golden crisp ground of the desert, the beaming hot sun, the gentle summer breeze and blue skies made the world seem more beautiful that I had ever thought. But instead of my two feet on the ground I found myself swaying upside down with a hand snatched around my ankle. Reality kicked back in and I began to squirm at his grasp. He laughs breathlessly, “If I let you fall you’d just die, and I wanna do the killing myself!” I became lightheaded as he brought be back into the room continuing to wiggle.

Sniper spun my body upward and slammed me against the wall; I screamed before receiving a hard slap across the face, yelling at me to shut up. Tears swam down my face, I obeyed his order to be silent. I could feel the burn of his slap leave a sore hand mark on my face, Sniper started by lifting my top and stabbing the back of it with a knife, holding me in place as my feet dangle just above the ground. He looked around retrieving a brand new weapon just like the previous blade; it was small and curved with intricate details on its blade and handle.

“Ready to meet sharpie?” 

He whispered, I whimpered in response as the blade began tracing along my skin. The monster cooed at my squirms of futility, “Your skin’s so smooth and soft, I hate to cut it.” Before I knew, he poked the knife into my right arm. The blood began to ooze, the warm trickle caused me to let more tears fall down my cheeks. I didn’t scream, I couldn’t scream. He made shapes on my arm; he etched the letters of his initials on my delicate skin. 

First the C,

Then the B,

Then the S.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
